


Rooftop

by sugoi_auriga



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi_auriga/pseuds/sugoi_auriga
Summary: Last night's yakiniku party had been reckless and good fun, and everybody was happy with the celebrations regardless whether they won or lost...But Fuji was still upset.





	Rooftop

"Tezuka"

Tezuka turns to look at him "What's wrong?"

Fuji's head is hung low, his eyes still shut as usual, brows marred in a frown and hands clenched at his sides.

"I'm sorry I lost the match," he says, softly, more than a whisper, but clearly with remorse. Tezuka hears it nevertheless.

"You're still upset" the bespectacled youth states more than asks.

Last night's yakiniku party had been reckless and good fun, and everybody was happy with the celebrations regardless whether they won or lost.

..But Fuji is still upset.

 

Leaning with his back against the fence, Fuji sighs, "I underestimated Shiraishi".

Tezuka listens while looking down at the scenery below him.

"I had him take five games away. That was stupid." Fuji then turns to face the fence and clutches it tightly. The memories resurface in his mind.

"I realized way too late. Only after Echizen came up to me." Fuji grits his teeth.

"Echizen did good then." 

" _Mataku_ , He truly is awesome. He even told me that I didn't belong on the ground. Really, he is something." Fuji recalls fondly.

 

This time Tezuka looks at him.

 

"Remember what you told me after my match against Echizen in the rain? You asked me where the real me was. I thought about that when I was lying on the ground, you know. I asked myself that question, whether I was fit for the Nationals or not."

"Have you found out?'" Tezuka asks quietly.

Fuji looks up at the sky.

" _Saa_ , who knows? But I came back after that right? After Echizen showed up." Fuji chuckles at himself while blinking at the afternoon sky.

He moves his head down and smiles to himself "I thought losing would be disappointing."

 

"Changing the course of Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, Kirin Otoshi, refusing to let Shiraishi to seal your techniques" Tezuka enumerates, startling Fuji.

Astounded, Fuji stares at Tezuka who continues talking, unfazed by his reaction.

"Then that Hecatonchires no Monban," Tezuka then proceeds to describe Hecatonchires no Monban, finishing with, "..Shiraishi didn't even get a point. No one would have thought you'd cook up something like that."

 

Fuji turns back and leans against the fence once more."I thought  _you_  did," he murmurs quietly.

 

Fuji remembers how good he felt the moment Shiraishi's shots couldn't get past the net. But Shiraishi was a genius too. Tezuka didn't warn him before the match for nothing. 

 

"Somehow I did expect you to do something, but well… nevermind" Tezuka looks toward the horizon.

"Tezuka,  _Shiraishi_  sealed it. And  _I_  was desperate,  _that's why the ball came out_." Fuji counters, a bit more rushed, facing Tezuka fully.

"Tezuka, I am still sorry that I lost," this time, a plea.

"Hmm…You never let anyone seal your counters anyway," Tezuka never really hears the apology.

 

"Besides," Tezuka shifts to look at him properly. "You fought for Seigaku until the end."

 

"I know." Fuji doesn't see Tezuka's small smile as he says this quietly.

 

"Thank you."

 

Fuji head shots up and locks his gaze with Tezuka's, speechless. 

 

"Thank you for fighting for us, for Seigaku, until the end." (1) "Thank you, Fuji." Tezuka steps closer. "I'm proud of you. I really am."

Tezuka places his right hand on Fuji's left cheek. "You did great," Tezuka wants to say, but he doesn't. Instead his thumb brushes against Fuji's cheek, soothing it until Fuji calms down.

Surprised by the gesture, but relaxed, Fuji leans into the touch and covers Tezuka's hand with his own. "I know," he whispers.

 

He closes his eyes and repeats, "I know."

 

....................................................................................................................................................................................... 

 

Later in the Finals, at the climax of Fuji's match against Niou, Tezuka's question is answered and the truth is revealed.

 

"Fuji, where is the real you?"

 

"The real me is…" Fuji dashes forward, eyes closed, feeling the ball in his grasp.

"Right here, on court" and he hits a cord ball.

"When I'm fighting against you" to the phantom Tezuka on the other side of the net.

 

"With closed eyes, my heart feels you, only you, the real you, Tezuka Kunimitsu"

.

"Tezuka, after this tournament, will you have a match with me?" a proposal.

"Of course." a smile

"Anything you want." and a hand is raised up.

Fuji takes and seals it in a firm clasp,

And the promise, the vow, is renewed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic. This was first posted on my tumblr: nuisancehelicopter on december 25, 2015 and later in fanfiction.net
> 
> (1) a line from tezuka's "thank you" spiel is based from what he said to Fuji in pairpuri vol 10 "Words for the Two"


End file.
